Stuck
by Snozzle
Summary: One shot. Tonks and Snape talk in the kitchen. Fights and confusion. Please RR. Edited slightly


**Stuck**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Snape and Tonks or any other characters mentioned. I also don't own the song 'Stuck'. Stacie Orrico does.

**CLAIMER:** I do however own this idea.

**REVIEWS:** Please review! If you enjoy this, please look for 'The Dance Machine', 'Flowers and Pom-Poms', and 'Dare Dates'.

**SYNOPSIS:** One shot. Tonks and Snape talk in the kitchen. Fights and confusion.

* * *

Tonks frowned down at the paperwork littering the table. "I know I had less earlier." she muttered to herself.

"Trouble?" Remus Lupin asked from the other side.

"Barely." Tonks, Lupin, Sirius and Snape were in the dining room, trying to fit together a jigsaw, which just wouldn't fit together. "I need a drink. Anyone want anything?"

"Coffee, please," Sirius said, and Lupin nodded in agreement. Tonks left them to their work.

"This has to work this time." Tonks successfully boiled the water, and was pouring it into the final cup, when someone walked in, sending the three mugs flying. "Damn you Severus Snape!" Tonks shouted. "Now look what you've done!"

"I don't believe it was my fault, but your extreme klutziness." She shot him a death glare, and started to clear the mess away.

_I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it.  
The way I could before._

Tonks took a deep breath, and ignored his closeness as he sat down in a chair. "Black's best mugs?" he asked. "Tut, tut, tut."

"Shut it Serverus."

He annoyed her more than anyone else had ever done in her entire life. It was pathetic really. But there was something there. Something real. Something special.But even she could not understand it. It could have been all the nights they spent sitting on a park bench outside of Harry's house with the Durseley's throwing insults at each other.

_I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true.  
I'm stuck on you._

Stuck. That really was what she was. Trust her taste of stupid Muggle music. She sighed. The sigh reached Snape's ears. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." It was true. Thinking about you, she added in her head. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just. . ." Tonks was curious. Could he be here because she was?

"Just what?" Tonks pressed on.

"Just leave it Tonks!" He stood up and she pouted. Damn it! "I'm going."

"Good! I didn't want you in here in the first place."

"Likewise!"

"Then why aren't you leaving?" Tonks asked sternly.

"I am. Right now." He didn't move.

"I thought you were leaving?"

"Do you really want me gone?" So it came down to this. He must know. . .

"Most of the time, yes. Because you are a stuck-up, self involved, pig headed, _git_!"

"And what about the other times?"

"How am I supposed to know? I've never seen that side of you!" Tonks admitted.

"So what would you do if you did?"

"Wonder. . . what you really are. . ."

"Sorry?" Snape asked.

"Wonder. . . who you really are. What you really are. What makes you, you. Wonder why I. . ."

"You what?"

"I. . ."

"Feel?" Tonks looked down at her feet.

"So you know?" she asked. It was more of a comment than a question.

"How could I not?"

"Was I that obvious?" Tonks asked.

"Look, Tonks. I know you have feelings for Remus. Just make a move. And this is coming from me! I can't stand the way you look at him, like some loved up teenager, but please, just do something!" Tonks looked up, then burst out laughing.

"Feelings. . . for. . . for. . . Remus! And I thought I was funny!" Snape looked at her confused.

"You don't have feelings for Remus?" he asked.

"No."

"But you have feelings for someone? Sirius?"

Tonks was disgusted. "Eww! Incest much! No! You!" The room went silent. "Dammit, dammit. . ."

"Me?" Snape asked.

"Uh huh. . ."

"Me?" he repeated.

"Maybe. . . a little. . . a lot. I dunno."

Snape turned to face the door, then turned again. "At least I'm not alone with my feelings." And he walked up to her, and kissed her.

_Say you want me babe  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
It's true.  
I'm stuck on you._


End file.
